


Not Today

by Megs1001



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Megs got dark & twisty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/pseuds/Megs1001
Summary: This is so far outside of my comfort box that I'm not sure it's even in the same time zone. It is the anti-fluff.





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is so far outside of my comfort box that I'm not sure it's even in the same time zone. It is the anti-fluff.

Eyes closed against evening sun’s fading rays, Victoria Hughes stretched lazily, bare toes digging into the warm, comforting sand beneath her. The gentle, rhythmic crashing of the waves was a balm to her weary soul. “Amazing, absolutely amazing,” she murmured to herself with a sigh. “So peaceful, I could stay right here like this forever.” 

A slight frown crossed her features as a shadow fell over her, blocking the setting sun. 

“Except you can’t. Not now at least, not like this.”

Vic’s eyes shot wide open and she sat up like a rocket as a shirtless Lucas Ripley settled down next to her on the sand.

“Lucas, oh my God, Luke, it’s you!” Vic’s face crumpled as she burst into tears. Tentatively, she extended a shaking hand, then drew it back just short of touching him. 

Reaching over, Lucas took it in his own, pressing a soft kiss to her palm before resting it against his cheek. “Hey, Eggy,” he said, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled fondly at her.

Vic shook her head, as if trying to clear it. “You’re… you died. You died and left me and it broke my heart. I was so angry at you for that because I never expected to love you but you’re just so loveable. I know, I know, I am too,” she huffed out a humorless laugh. “It was perfect, then you died and it wasn’t. Now here I am on this absolutely gorgeous beach and I can’t stop crying again.” Looking around, she swiped at her red-rimmed eyes. “Am I… am I dead too?”

“No, love, and as much as I’d like to keep you here with me, it wouldn’t be right.” He shook his head sadly, his blond curls framed by the wildly vivid pinks and oranges of the tropical sunset. “You can’t stay, you have to go back. You’re in a bit of a tough spot, but you’ve got to be strong. Stay strong for me, okay?” He tipped his head forward to place a gentle kiss against her lips. 

Vic leaned towards him, trying to deepen the kiss, but she just kept reaching. A rush of icy cold buffeted over her, followed by a fiery surge of searing pain as dark, swirling clouds blotted out the light. “Lucas!!!” she screamed, fighting against the sensation of being pulled under the waves of agonizing pain, suffocating her, stealing the breath from her lungs. 

As if at a great distance, Vic felt calming, gentle hands stroking her brow, her cheek, her arm, attempting to bring comfort. She struggled towards the feeling, drawn to it like a beacon in a storm. “Luke,” she cried piteously, rolling her head side to side, feeling the stiffness of a cold, starchy pillow replace the quickly fading memory of sun-kissed sand.

“Vic, sweetie, it’s Travis. I need you to wake up, no leave the mask, you need it, it’s okay, I’m here.”

Vic’s left eye fluttered open, the right nearly swollen shut, her beautiful features marred by a grotesque, multi-colored bruise. She squinted against the cold, fluorescent lighting, wincing at the shooting pain. She blinked once, twice, then again, bringing her best friend into focus, his face pale & haggard. Over Travis’ shoulder, she saw Sullivan frantically mashing the nurses’ call button. “H-h-hurts,Trav, everrrwhere,” Vic gasped.

“I know, Vic, Cap’s called the nurse. The doctor’s gonna bring you something for the pain. You gave us quite a scare. The floor gave away and you fell through. We, I… I thought I lost you,” Travis said, continuing to stroke her hair.

Vic’s eyes drifted shut, tears leaking from under the closed lids. “I saw him, Trav. I saw Lucas, he wouldn’t let me stay. I wanted to stay at the beach so, so bad, it was great there and he made me leave and now it hurts, hurts so much. Why wouldn’t he let me stay?” Vic was actively sobbing now and Travis felt tears running down his face. He glanced over his shoulder to see the usually stoic Sullivan fighting tears of his own, his fist pressed to his mouth.

Just then, a harried looking nurse came bustling in, bringing Vic much needed pain medication. Travis ceded his perch on the edge of the bed just long enough for him to administer the treatment then gingerly cuddled back next to her. “Rest now, Vic, I’ve got you. You just rest. He knew we need you here. You can go back someday, just not today, not right now, okay? You just rest and concentrate on getting well."

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently, I am in a Mood today and I took all of my repressed anger and frustrations out on our girl, Vic. 
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
